Conscious Devil's With a Difference
by Clare bear 48
Summary: Guess who else has their own annoying devil's.


**Conscious Devils With A Difference**

By Clare Quinn

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters in this story. I wish the people who did would use them and create new series. I have just borrowed the characters.**

Hank Lawson wasn't that particular about what people thought about him. He had buried himself in the western frontier of the new America. He'd changed his name to be more acceptable anglicised one rather than the long Swedish name he'd been given at birth. He had a past that he preferred to remain buried in time.

Hanks conscious devils where scruffy. One was Burgundy and the other Fawn as Hank didn't wash all the often so they lost their bright red and white sheen many years ago. Hank's hair was long and un kept so they kept close to his ears afraid to become too entangled in its masses. It wasn't that difficult, their problem would occur ***IF*** he ever got it into his head to ***CUT*** it someday. He had once when the tangles got too much and the Devils had a dramatic time trying to prevent it from happening again as it was their home.

"_Oh! Oh! His headed to the Jake fella's again" _Fawn yelled in fear.

"_He would' would he?" _said Burgundy as he peered through the thick tangled mass.

Hank scratched his ears hard thinking he heard something. He was doing that a lot lately. He then began hopping on one leg with his head on the side. Then the other hop, hop, hop. Like when he gave his hair a well needed wash and got water in his ears.

*Michaela* not Dr Mike as most others in town afforded her in recognition of her place in the town. He was bound to call her *Michaela* watched from the porch of the clinic with some amusement.

"Hank you should put nothing in your ears bigger than your elbow" she called smugly as it was good to be able to get back at him for the harassing behaviour he subjected her to occasionally.

"_She's game"_ Fawn acknowledged with a chuckle. Hank's devils where a little bit rebellious as was their host, having been witness to continual battles between the *Doc* and the barman since her arrival about a year ago. You could say that life had certainly picked up and became interesting since then.

"_She always is" _replied Burgundy with a slight tinge of respect in his voice, he kinda' liked the look of the Doc not like some others he'd be loath to mention. "_Why she's a lady" _he contemplated.

Again Hank scratched his ear. _"UGH! bl***y ears"_ he said aloud.

Sully walking passed said "_Gotta' watch out talking to ya' self Hank" _chuckling to himself.

Hank once in the sanctum of the barber's shop he threw himself on the bench near the window. This had over a number of years become a refuge for the men in the town before the saloon opened around noon. All the local men's business was conducted in either premises.

"_What ya' after Hank" _Jake taunted his friend_ "After a hair cut at long last"_

"_Oh no!" _a voice echoed in his ear as Fawn agonised.

"_Shush! Listen!" _grouch Burgundy in reply.

Once again Hank groaned and scratched his ear. "_Oh! There he goes again" _he said.

Immediately Jake looked out the large window seeing no one "_Who?"_ Jake asked. _"Hank definitely must have made a bad batch this time if he's seein' things"._ He thought.

Looking up surprised Hank said _"Never mind" _just rising and walking out the shop with a bewildered Jake just watching after him, thinking "_what'd' I say?"_.

Scratching his ears for the umpteenth time he tried to get his thoughts in order. He made towards the mercantile as he needed to replenish his cigar supply.

"_See we got outa' that okay"_ Fawn whispered with relief.

Burgundy also was delighted. "_Whew yar' but one day we may have a problem". _He stated.

"_Must be goin mad hearin' voices in ma' head". _Hank grumbled to himself bumping into Sully who was leaving the store.

"_Still talking to ya' self hey Hank, first sign of madness ya' know" _gibed Sully hiding a huge grin by bending down to pat Wolf's head.

Shaking his head and scratching his ears as he entered Michaela saw him _"Hank you appear to have a problem with your ears again do you want me to take a look? It may be a number of things nits for example". _Sheteased.

Glaring at her he growled sarcastically "_No need to be smart Michaeelaaa"_

"_Aw! com' on Hank she was just offerin' help". _Loren drawled.

Enough was enough and Hank stormed out of the store and across to the saloon.

"_Yar who! this is more like it" _Burgundy said as he slid down Hanks long ropy hair as it flapped in the breeze.

"_Oh! My" _Fawn replied as he too took a long slide as well.

Hank needed a drink "Man needs a drink hearin' things" he mused.

Sully waiting for Michaela near the tower between the store and saloon "_Ya' betta' get some professional help there Hank, otherwise they might wanna' lock ya' up, if ya' keep talkin' to ya' self"_ alleged Sully as he ducked to the other side of the tower smirking.

"Shut it Sully" Hank snarled loudly shooting him a look that could kill.

Minutes later Hank was leaning on the bar. "_What a day and it hasn't even begun" _He pondered.

"_Yay!" _The two devil's said in unison.

….

Hanks devils would slide down his long mane and take to sitting on the edge of his glass. They got giddy on the fumes never even licking a drop as once Burgundy had and it took him a day to become sober. He nearly fell out of Hank's hair on numerous occasions during that day, while sleeping trying to recover from the effects of his silly prank.

That was till the day someone for a joke took Hanks glass and nearly swallowed one of them while sculling the contents, Hank had been furious it had never happened again. They became even more cautious after that. They would never be on the edge of the glass at the end of the whisky as Hank always slammed the glass down on the rim. Imagine the damage that would cause them?

The end

Just some more humour please enjoy.

Australia had legislation with **HEALTH WARNINGS** on cigarette packets. By the end of the year it will also be on labels of alcohol.


End file.
